


Catch The Cat

by Narjen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Curses, Deities, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narjen/pseuds/Narjen
Summary: “Iwa-chan’s not a cat person.”Hajime clicked his tongue. “It was just an ordinary cat. Do you really believe the cat can cast spells?” He shrugged his friends off, leading the way back, so that he could finally get some rest.Maki, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Matsun get cursed after pissing off a deity. Now they have to figure out how to break the curse.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	Catch The Cat

“Are you done?” Hanamaki was waiting for Oikawa to answer, but the brunette ignored him and continued to rummage through his suitcase in search of an outfit best suited for the occasion.

“I bet Iwa’s fuming right now. Don't complain to me if he kicks your ass,” Maki said, watching his friend with a bored expression on his face.

Oikawa had always been like this; overly conscious of his looks, but Maki couldn't give two fucks about it.

“How's this?”

The brunette showed him two shirts, which looked the same with the slight difference that one was pink and the other white.

“I don't care!” Maki fell back against the bed, slamming his head into the mattress.

The cushion wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it wasn't the softest mattress in the world either, so he felt the impact more than he should.

Oikawa clicked his tongue, putting his weight on one leg while his hand on his hip; his typical pose.

“This is important.”

“Fine. The white one.”

Maki pointed at the white shirt, and Oikawa eyed the fabric; his face contorting into a frown. “Nah, I go with this one. It was my number one pick, anyway.”

“If you had already made up your mind, why bother asking me?”

“Courtesy.”

The smaller boy rolled his eyes and started tapping his foot on the ground, pushing the fact that they were two hours late to the back of his mind.

“Should I wear this jacket too?” The brunette was ogling the jeans jacket on himself in the mirror with a pondering look on his face.

“Are you asking for my opinion or do you just want to be polite again?”

“I guess, I’ll wear it.”

Toru finished his outfit - dark blue slacks, a pink shirt and a jeans jacket - and slipped into his white sneakers. “I am done.”

“Fucking finally.” Maki looked at his phone, and the group chat was already spammed with their teammates’ asking what was taking them so long and Iwaizumi’s death threats.

Maki made a mental note to object to randomly assigning roommates next time they decide to go on a trip over the weekend. There was no fun in drawing lots if you ended up sharing a room with your obnoxious captain.  
  


It was dark outside, but the lights of the small shops nearby and the street lamps covered the avenue in a romantic glow, creating an atmosphere of warmth and security. People were mingling amongst each other, and vibrant laughter filled the air.

It was still warm outside, but it felt nice on the skin compared to the merciless heat of the day when the sun was burning down on them with what seemed to be a passion for deep frying humans with solar radiation.

“Over hear!”

Kindaichi and Yahaba were waving at them with enthusiasm, smiling broadly while Kunimi looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, and Kyootani seemed to be sulking, averting his head and arms crossed over his chest. Matsun was his usual cool self, and Iwaizumi was glaring daggers at Oikawa. If looks could kill, the brunette sure wouldn't have reached his teenage years, but instead would have dropped dead long ago.

“Let me guess, Oikawa was busy admiring himself in the mirror. Again.” Iwaizumi’s frown deepened, but his voice was calm. It was the quiet before the storm.

“Perfection needs time,” said Oikawa with a grin and a playful wink.

“If that was what you were aiming for, you failed.”

Maki snorted at Matsun’s comment and speed-walked to him, hugging the tall boy eagerly. Oikawa didn't look impressed, though. He just stuck his tongue out at the tall boy like the little kid he still was inside.

“Do your PDA somewhere else,” Toru said.

“You're just jealous because all your girlfriends break up with once they spend over five minutes in the same room with you. Weren't you dumped just before our trip?” Maki smirked, waiting for Oikawa’s retort.

“Yuki-chan didn't dump me. I dumped her. Big difference.”

“No one cares, Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi slapped the brunette over the head, and the sound of his flat hand hitting the back of Oikawa’s head echoed through the narrow and crowded street with people stopping to look where the sound came from.

“So violent, Iwa-chan! Don't worry, you'll receive all my attention now. No need to feel lonely.”

“As if,” the raven said, crossing his arms over his chest, one hand gripping the strap of his backpack.

“Guys, we are here to have a good time, so we should have some drinks,” Matsukawa said, pointing at a bar. Maki liked the idea.

“But we're minors,” Kunimi said with his usual never-changing look of utter disinterest on his face.

“Don't be a bummer. You’ll end up as constipated as Iwa-chan one day.”

“You wanna die?”

“He’s got a point, though,” Matsun said, draping his arm over Maki’s shoulders to pull him closer.

“Whatever.”

“I advise that you refrain from drinking too much. Last time you got drunk, Hanamaki-senpai thought a police officer was a stripper and Matsukawa-senpai put Monopoly money into his belt while Oikawa-senpai was chanting _Strip, Strip, Strip_.” Watari paled at the memory.

Oikawa chuckled, “Oh, I remember that.”

“I almost had a heart attack! Good thing the officer was so lenient.”

“That happens to the best of us. You’ll find us at the bar. Come on, Hiro. See yeah, losers.”

“I need a drink too.”

“Iwa-chan’s so rebellious tonight.”

“No one can stand you sober.”

“You're such a mean bean,” Oikawa said, his words prompting Iwaizumi to grab his face. “Ouch!! Iwa-chan, let go of my face. It's the source of my future income.”

“I thought you wanted to be judged by your skills!?” Iwaizumi tightened his grip, having no intention of letting go.

“Oikawa is so shallow,” Matsukawa said, dragging his hand down his face.

“Please, someone help me!” The brunette clawed at his best friend's fingers, trying to pry his hand off.

“We don't know you.” Kunimi was pulling Kindaichi with him, and Kyootani, Yahaba and Watari followed suit, bidding their farewell.

After the groups had split and departed in different directions, agreeing on meeting in front of the hotel before midnight, Maki, Oikawa, Matsun and Iwaizumi walked to the bar when a small, insignificant-looking Shop caught Hanamaki’s attention. The sign at the door read: _Madam Esmeralda’s Antique Shop._

Compared to the other shops, everything about looked out of place. The windows were tinted, but you could still see the furniture inside and the door looked like the door to a dungeon.

A black cat was sitting on the doorsteps, licking its paws and rubbing them over its head. Maki had the urge to pet its cute little head, bombard it with smooches and rub his face into the animal’s fur.

“Wait! Let's go in there.” Maki pointed at the shop, already pulling Matsun along with him, expecting the other two to follow them.

“Why? This place looks haunted.” Oikawa hid behind Iwaizumi, shoving him a little.

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Don't be stupid.”

Maki headed straight to the cat, reaching out to it.

“Just admit that you just wanted to pet the cat.” Matsun crouched down next to his boyfriend, watching the cat with a neutral expression.

Its fur was as black as the night, and if it weren't for the dull lights at the front of the shop, and the cat’s gleaming green orbs and pink tongue, you wouldn't have seen it sitting there.

“Come here, kitty.” Hanamaki was making clicking sounds with his tongue, trying to get the cat to come over to him, but the feline wasn't moving from its spot. Instead, it eyed the four boys; suspicion crossing over its face.

Iwaizumi huffed in annoyance. “Cats are haughty pricks.” The cat hissed at him and the hair on its back was standing back; it was a clear warning.

The animal rushed to the door; its paws creating soft tapping sounds over the pavement. It was scratching at the entrance, digging its sharp claws into the solid wood.

Maki sighed in disappointment.

“Way to go Iwaizumi, insulting and pissing off an innocent kitty cat,” Matsun said, and the comment earned him a glare from the other ravenette.

The door to the shop creaked open, and the four teenagers tensed up at the spooky sound. The cat slipped into the building, and the woman appearing in front of them looked surprised, but then she greeted them with a welcoming smile.

“Hello boys, my name’s Esmeralda. Do you want to come in?” The woman was beautiful, her features harmonious and soft. She had long dark hair, and several piercings in her ears.

Her fashion was odd, however, consisting of a long robe of layered clothes, resembling that of a fortuneteller in fantasy novels. Her wrists were also adorned with jewellery, and her dark skin fitted her mystic appearance, making her look like a cool fairytale princess.

“Yes.” — “No.” Hanamaki and Oikawa answered at the same time.

Despite Oikawa’s objections, they entered the shop, and Maki let his eyes roam around the room, looking for the cat while taking in the barley lit interior.

The shop smelled of books and different plants; it wasn't unpleasant. The room was full of weird-looking stuff: vials, old manuscripts, fabrics, furniture that looked like they weren't of this century, and various other knickknack. Hanamaki was in awe and bubbling with excitement.

He saw the cat rub against the woman's leg; purrs of content coming from its small body, filling the room and interrupting the silence laying in the air.

“What's their name?” The entire place had Hanamaki curious. There were paintings on the wall, paintings of mystical beings such as ghosts, werewolves and three-headed horses. The shop looked occult.

“His name is Raam. He's no ordinary cat.”

Once the cat’s green eyes met Iwaizumi’s, he started hissing and even growling, still upset about the prior comment.

“Iwa, you pissed him off by calling him a haughty asshole,” Matsun said, nudging him in the side while having the inner urge to touch almost everything in the store at least once.

Esmeralda picked up the cat and put him on the counter, caressing his neck. “You should not anger him. He can be quite petty, even vengeful at times. If you insult him too badly, he might curse you.”

“Sure.” Iwaizumi didn't buy it. It was a cat. It looked like one, and it behaved like one: haughty, arrogant and spiteful.

“Do you wish to take a glimpse into your future?” Esmeralda sat down on the couch and in front of her was a crystal ball sitting on a pedestal, surrounded by silky fabrics.

“I don't believe in that stuff,” Oikawa said, though the interest in his eyes didn't go amiss.

“But aliens,” said Iwaizumi, and the brunette glared at him.

“Let's hear what the future holds for our captain.” Hanamaki pushed the brunette forward, forcing him to sit down in front of the mysterious woman.

“Why me?”

“You're the sceptic here.”

“Fine.”

Esmeralda took Oikawa’s hand and pressed her thumb into his palm; it almost felt like a pleasant massage.

“Don't you need to us your magic football?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side, eyes focused on the woman’s movements.

“That's just for dramatic effect.” Her lips pulled into a smile as she continued inspecting the brunette's hand.

“You're a prideful person,” she said with a small hum in her soothing voice.

“Thank you.”

“I don't think it was meant as a compliment.” Maki shook his head, still intrigued by the whole thing. He normally wouldn't listen to such nonsense, but the woman had an aura around her that he couldn't pinpoint.

“There are a lot of things that have been troubling you recently.”

“You're being kinda vague. You could be a good people-reader.”

Esmeralda didn't seem bothered by the comment and just chuckled, getting a scented candle from under the table whilst preparing a small tray, in which she burned a bunch of dried herbs.

The scent of burnt leaves and the scented mixed, casting the room in a strong smell.

“Then I’ll be more specific,” her eyes went to Iwaizumi and back to Oikawa; the movement so subtle that only Oikawa caught on.

“You’ve been experiencing an array of new, yet familiar emotions for a special some—”

Oikawa eyes widened a fraction, and he cleared his throat, pretending to have a coughing fit, “It's the dust. You should seriously consider dusting this place.”

“You have a great passion, but there's something holding you back; your insecurities maybe.” She continued without finishing her prior sentence.

“I am everything but insecure.”

“That statement alone could be proof that you are.” Maki pushed closer to the brunette, observing what the fortuneteller was doing.

“True greatness isn't to be achieved by raw talent alone. It may be the outline, but it's ambition that carves the path. However, don't be blinded by your own ambitions and pride, for you might stray away from your path and lose sight of what it is you truly desire.” Esmeralda’s thumb stopped at the base of Oikawa’s wrist, pressing into his skin; there was something intense in the glint of her emerald eyes. The brunette swallowed the spit collecting in his mouth, though the lump in his throat remained stuck there.

“You sound like an old, wise man, mam,” Matsun said, interrupting the intense eye contact between Oikawa and the fortuneteller with practised ease. “Like a grandpa. How old are you?”

“Don’t ask people about their age, Issei. People getting close to their thirties are sensitive about their age.” Maki’s voice took a reprimanding tone.

“I am flattered that you assume I am still in my twenties. I am way older than I look.”

“Anyway, it's not that impressive.” Oikawa averted his eyes, casting them to the floor. The cat was staring at him, and it was making him uncomfortable because it felt like the feline got a glimpse right into his very soul, stripping him of the layers he had come to wrap around him over the years.

“I am impressed. Oikawa looks irritated,” Maki said with excitement in his voice.

“Well,—” 💥 _Crash_. She didn't get to say what was on her tongue, since the loud clattering and breaking of ceramic interrupted her.

Everyone turned their head in the direction of the noise, eyes landing on Matsukawa, who had just broken a cat-shaped clay figure. The raven hid his arms behind his back and started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, trying to muster the most innocent smile as the shards of the ceramic, glinting in the scarce light of the moon that was falling through the tinted windows, laid in front of his feet.

“Sorry, my bad.” Matsun picked the broken figure up, trying his best to place the pieces right. “It just needs super glue.”

The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s fine.”

Matsun helped her clean the rest of the shards before they went to the counter to pay her for her services and the damage the raven had caused.

She blinked when Matsukawa gave her a tube of superglue.

“You’ll need it,” the ravenette said in a serious tone.

Maki bursted out laughing while Iwaizumi face-palmed himself. At least he didn't try to pay her with Monopoly money.  
  
They left the shop and waved Esmeralda goodbye before they walked down the road, heading toward the hotel while Oikawa was sulking the entire time. They could still get drunk in their room.

“Will you stop already?” Maki rolled his eyes, putting his head on Matsun’s who was currently giving him a piggy-back ride to the hotel.

“For one, no. And two, I am not insecure. Why'd I need to be insecure. I mean, look at me,” Oikawa pointed at himself as if the obvious was pretty much obvious.

“Yeah, why'd anyone think you were insecure?!” Iwaizumi had a deadpan look on his face, putting his hands back into his pockets, gripping at the fabric from within. Oikawa was pissing him off right now.

“She was quite perceptive, I give her that,” Matsukawa said with a Curt nod of his head.

“Maybe she's a real witch. She did have a black cat.” Hanamaki knew it was cliché, but it would explain the mysterious aura surrounding the shop. Besides, she said her cat wasn't an ordinary cat.

“The cat hated Iwa the most.”

“Iwa-chan’s not a cat person.”

Hajime clicked his tongue. “It was just an ordinary cat. Do you really believe the cat can cast spells?” He shrugged his friends off, leading the way back, so that he could finally get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or kudos!


End file.
